L'étrange drame d'être une femme
by Aigie-san
Summary: Le BFT, ou BTT, a le don de s'attirer les pires ennuis. Et puis un jour... "-Bon... Va falloir qu'on se trouve des robes."


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **L'étrange drame d'être une femme**

Je m'appelle Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Il doit bien être deux heures du mat' et il semblerait que je sois déchiré. Mais quand je dis « déchiré », c'est pas « déchiré » mignon, c'est genre... dé-chi-ré, quoi. Putain, j'imaginais pas que je pouvais boire autant. J'vois triple. J'arrive pas à aligner deux mots. D'ailleurs j'arrive pas à aligner mes pas. C'est tout juste si j'arrive à penser. Bordel. Les trois quarts des mecs de la boîte sont à terre. Ça m'étonnerait même pas qu'il y ait des morts. Les mecs qui tiennent encore debout ne le sont certainement plus pour très longtemps. Bah, tiens, en v'là un qui vient de tomber pour rendre le contenu de son estomac. Merde. Le sol n'est plus qu'un terrain miné où faut être joueur pro de marelle pour esquiver les pseudo-cadavres et les flaques d'on ne sait trop quoi. Il va pourtant falloir que je m'y mette si je veux retrouver Francis et Gilbert.

 _J'arrive pas à me souvenir de toutes les merdes qu'on a dit la nuit dernière._

 _On ne se souviendra probablement pas de ce qu'on a fait..._

 _Une chose que je ne pardonnerai jamais !_

J'veux juste rentrer à la maison et plonger sous mes draps. J'veux juste m'endormir pour les trente prochaines années. Mais j'imagine déjà la gueule de bois quand je me réveillerai. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller à cette soirée ? J'ai fait n'importe quoi ! 'Fin, au moins je ne suis pas le seul. Oh merde... C'est qui ces types ? Ah, non, c'est vrai que j'ai le cerveau qui déconne... Donc y'en a qu'un. Vache... Faut qu'il arrête de me mater comme ça... Il me prend pour quoi, au juste ? Vu sa démarche, je dirais une biche sans défense. Mais dans l'état où je suis, c'en est pas très éloigné. Je pense qu'il faudrait que je coure. Mais mon corps est hors jeu. EH OH ! Ôte tes sales pattes de mes fesses, bâtard ! Non, mais je rêve ?! Non, tu m'embrasseras pas ! Non, bordel ! Casse-toi !... Putain... J'crois j'suis juste pas convainquant, vu comment il se marre. Bon... Au s'cours ? Oh ! Un coup de poing sauvage vient de s'abattre dans la gueule de mon agresseur. A qui le dois-je ? Ah ! Francis ! Merci mon Dieu, tu m'as sauvé d'une séance de tripotage non désirée. J'aimerais te faire un câlin mais j'ai trop peur de me planter entre les trois toi que je vois et de m'étaler.

 _Je préfère être ici ce soir avec vous_

 _Qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre dans le monde !_

Mec, si je pouvais parler correctement, je te raconterais toutes les conneries que j'ai faites tandis que je cherchais où t'avais bien pu passer. D'ailleurs, il est où Gilbert ? J'suis le seul de nous trois qui pense que y'a réunion des nations aujourd'hui et qu'on va se faire défoncer par Ludwig si on s'amène fumés comme on est ? Faut qu'on dorme ! Pourquoi tu m'emmènes au fond de la boîte ? Mais c'est que le son est hyper fort ! C'est quoi ce repère de tarés ? J'veux même pas savoir comment t'as réussi à entrer dans une salle privée. Attends... C'est le vigile, là, par terre ? C'EST LE PUTAIN DE VIGILE QUI PISSE LE SANG LE CRÂNE A MOITIÉ DÉFONCÉ ?!

 _Euh... on va être poursuivis pour ça ?_

Arrête de rire ; c'est pas drôle. Je sais que je ris aussi mais je ne suis pas responsable ! Je ne suis plus maître de mes actes, de mon corps et... mon âme vient de se faire violer. C'est bien Gilbert qui danse _ce_ genre de danse ? En bas résilles et minijupe ? Haut à frous-frous et talons aiguilles ? Maquillage de pétasse et tout ? Oh... Francis... Arrête de baver, c'est flippant. Gilbert... Je ne voudrais tellement pas être dans ta tête pour oser faire une chose pareille... Ni dans ton corps quand Francis craquera. N'empêche... J'suis content de ne pas avoir perdu mon portable. Avec les photos de ce soir... heu... de cette nuit... non, de ce matin, je vais pouvoir me constituer un petit dossier : tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Mais tu devrais quand même faire gaffe ; à te dandiner comme ça, y'a pas que Francis qui va essayer de te violer. Après j'dis ça, j'dis rien. T'es mon pote, j'essaye simplement de te protéger. 'Fin, étant donné que ta fierté et ta dignité ne t'intéressent déjà plus, je pense que ta sécurité est le cadet de tes soucis, je me trompe ?

 _Meilleurs amis ;  
_

 _Vous êtes mes putain de meilleurs amis !_

 _Yo, honnêtement, c'est la meilleure nuit de tous les temps !_

 _Et cette chanson, je ressens vraiment cette chanson._

 _Yo, honnêtement, la putain de meilleure nuit de tous les temps !_

[... ... ...]

Moi c'est Gilbert Beilschmidt. J'sais pas quelle heure il est et je m'en tape. Je sais juste que je suis bien allumé. Je sais pas trop ce que je fais dans cette tenue à danser comme je danse, mais vu la tête de Francis, ça doit pas être déplaisant à regarder. De toute façon, _je_ ne suis pas déplaisant à regarder. Et comme _je_ suis génial, tout ce que je fais l'est aussi. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ah, la musique change. Putain, je connais cette chanson ! Ouais, ouais ! Passe-moi le micro, mec que je ne reverrai sans doute jamais. Et un ! Et deux ! Et un deux trois quatre !

J'dédicace le morceau au beau gosse que je suis.

J'ai trop d'sex appeal ; quand j'me regarde parfois je jouis !

Sur mon facebook cinquante-deux mille photos de moi.

Bouche en cœur le regard droit ;

J'finis même par plaire aux gars.

Tellement chaud qu'au supermarché les portes automatiques s'ouvrent !

J'suis une bête d'œuvre d'art j'devrais avoir ma place au Louvre !

Toutes les voitures me klaxonnent,

Même en meuf j'suis sûr que j'suis bonne,

Ya p'être un truc qui déconne, mais franchement, j'ai pas trouvé.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Y'a Antonio qui se fait allumer par un type qu'à la gueule en sang. Il doit vraiment pas être frais pour pas réussir à dégager une loque pareille. Bah, il va bien se démerder : c'est quand même un ancien pirate sanguinaire. Quand j'y repense, il était vraiment badass à cette période. Bon, du coup fallait pas lui chercher de noises mais c'était trop la classe. Puis avec ses cheveux longs... Ou là ! Pas penser à ça ! Pas penser à ça ! Pas penser à ça ! Hem. 'Fin bon, maintenant c'est plus qu'un niais au service de sa majesté Lovino. Heureusement que Francis et moi sommes là pour le déniaiser de temps en temps ! Ah ah ah ! Bad Friend Trio forever !

Chuis bo !

J'y crois pas comment chuis bo !

Le mec parfait zéro défaut !

Putain comme chuis bo !

Chuis bo !

J'y crois pas comment chuis bo !

Je sais qu'tu veux ma photo !

Regarde comme chuis bo !

Oh. Si j'avais pu filmer ça, je l'aurais fait. J'avais encore jamais vu Francis éclater aussi magistralement un mec. Avec ça, si Antonio n'est pas tranquille jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, je sais pas ce qui lui faut à l'autre débile. Sans déconner, j'entends presque... non, en fait j'entends carrément Francis hurler à l'autre type que la troisième fois sera la dernière. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'occuper à défendre Antonio, il me mate plus. Par contre, je crois que ledit Antonio est en train de blinder la mémoire de son portable de photos compromettantes... Mouais, on verra ça plus tard.

Quatre-vingt-dix kilos de charme ; voilà comment j'les attire.

Un tatouage tribal sur le bras ; mes parents veulent que j'le retire.

J'prends ma douche en slowmotion même si j'perds un temps pas possible.

Grâce a mon exfobrosse Garnier, j'ai la peau lisse comme Starsky.

Wuup, wuup, grâce à ça j'ai la peau lisse !

Wuup, wuup, grâce à ça j'ai la peau lisse, Yeah !

Mon égo, je le vaux, bien parce que je suis le plus beau.

Muscu', abdos', fessiers, mon cul je l'ai mérité !

Les autres mecs ne font pas le poids :

Je les laisse dans un sale état !

Y'a un fossé entre moi et Mickael Vendetta.

Ah. Je viens de voir une fille. Il semblerait que Francis aussi. Bon bah j'en connais une qui va passer une sacrée nuit. Ya ah ! V'là Antonio qui me rejoint sur scène. Mais c'est qu'il danse bien l'espagnol ! D'ailleurs, à ce rythme, va y avoir hémorragie nasale de la totalité de la population de la salle... moi y compris. Sans rire, là, j'ai la définition brute de l'appel au viol sous les yeux. Mais j'dois être bien atteint par l'alcool pour le trouver aussi... attirant ? Et me dire soudainement que Lovino n'est qu'un petit bâtard chanceux. Mouais. J'suis bourré. Et on vient de perdre Francis. A moins qu'il ne se soit planqué pour pouvoir mieux nous prendre en photo. Hm. En fait j'm'en fous.

Chuis bo !

J'y crois pas comment chuis bo !

Le mec parfait zéro défaut !

Putain comme chuis bo !

Chuis bo !

J'y crois pas comment chuis bo !

Je sais qu'tu veux ma photo !

Regarde comme chuis bo !

Ça devient vraiment chaud, là. Les spectateurs se bousculent pour essayer de nous rejoindre. J'ai l'impression d'être une pop star japonaise. Et Antonio semble s'en moquer royalement, vu comment il continue à se déhancher, yeux fermés, chemise entrouverte et pantalon _beaucoup_ trop moulant pour la santé mentale de tous ces gens. Merde. Je ne lui sauterai pas dessus. Je ne lui sauterai pas dessus. Je ne lui sauterai pas dessus. Oh putain ! Un taré vient de réussir à s'approcher de nous... mais je crois que c'est moi qu'il vise. Ouais, c'est ça, essaye chéri. Approche. Encore. Encore un peu. Et hop ! Brusque remontée de genou et le voilà qui se plie de douleur. Mouah ah ah ! Je suis diaboliquement génial !

J'ai vingt ans, j'ai du charme dans mon p'tit jean moulant !

J'fais du sport, je me soigne, j'mets de l'auto-bronzant !

Nan, je n'fume pas, je n'bois pas, j'mange pas gras.

Regarde le résultat, j'ai même pas besoin d'être grand pour faire du mannequinat !

A cause de moi tous les mecs se sentent mal dans leur peau !

Toutes les filles que je croise explosent leur libido !

Chuis trop beau, trop beau pour être vrai !

Trop craquant et parfait !

Les Dieux du Stade peuvent se rhabiller !

Car c'est moi qu'tu vas déshabiller !

J'commence à m'sentir un peu fatigué... Mais le show continue ! Surtout pour Antonio qu'a l'air d'être monté sur duracell ! J'l'avais encore jamais vu aussi déchaîné ! Allez, on fait la même ! Coup de hanche à gauche, coup de hanche à droite. Petit clin d'œil au public. Et moi, j'épice la chose avec un mouvement de jupe bien calculé. Devant moi, ils deviennent cinglés ; hilarant ! Les quelques filles encore présentes les éjectent de devant la scène en riant. Se rinçant allègrement l'œil, elles sautent sur place comme à un concert bondé. Pas étonnant, je vaux bien à moi seul tous les plus grands groupes de rock de la planète ! Allez, tout le monde, avec moi pour le refrain !

Chuis bo !

J'y crois pas comment chuis bo !

Le mec parfait zéro défaut !

Putain comme chuis bo !

Chui bo !

J'y crois pas comment chuis bo !

Je sais qu'tu veux ma photo !

Regarde comme chuis bo !

[... ... ...]

Je me prénomme Francis Bonnefoy. J'ouvre doucement les yeux en grognant, réveillé par le soleil ; j'ai dû oublier de fermer les volets hier. Je vois que la pendule affiche quinze heures. Je tique. Si tard ? Tant pis, je m'étire, baille un coup et me lève pour rejoindre le salon. Antonio est vautré sur le canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière et, vu la pâleur de sa peau, accompagné d'un sérieux mal de crâne. D'ailleurs, voyant Gilbert allongé la tête sur ses genoux, je me dis qu'il ne doit pas être dans un meilleur état. Le sourire aux lèvres, je vais me chercher du café... évidemment, il n'y en a plus.

-Putain, les gars, abusé ! Qui c'est qu'a fini l'café ?! Fais-je mine de m'énerver.

-Oh, ça va, ça va ! Tu vas pas nous gonfler..., grogne Gilbert.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a Gil' ? T'as quelque chose à m'dire ? Je m'amuse aussitôt.

-Bah, hier t'étais pas bourré..., commence-t-il.

-T'étais pire ! Complète Antonio.

Je me retiens de leur dire que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité car si je me souviens bien de ce que eux ont fait, mes propres actes demeurent un mystère. Allons bon. Essayons de rassembler mes souvenirs. Soirée ennuyeuse. J'appelle Gil' et 'Tonio à la rescousse. 'Tonio déprime parce que Lovino s'était montré particulièrement méchant avec lui toute la journée. Du coup je commence à déprimer en pensant à Arthur. Gil' ne dit rien mais on sait qu'il pense à Roderich. On décide d'aller faire la fête. On prend ma voiture... On... prend ma voiture... Ma voiture ? Ma...

-Oh putain merde ! Ma caisse !

-Ta Ferrari n'est pas là ? Tu n'l'as pas prise avec toi ? Me demande Gilbert.

-T'as dû la laisser au milieu du parking du Macumba ! Me dit Antonio.

-Et en plus..., semble vouloir me prévenir mon ami prussien.

-Surprise..., fait une voix féminine derrière moi.

Je me retourne brusquement. Qu'est-ce que. Bordel. De quoi. Hem... Antonio me fait signe de m'approcher. J'obéis et il me chuchote.

-Sur c'coup-là Man, t'as été un homme ! T'as ram'né l'croisé d'Jackie Sardou et d'un Pokemon !

-T'as style ! T'as du style ! T'as du style, eh mon frère ! Quand tu vois double, tu ramènes de la bombe nucléaire ! M'enfonce Gilbert en ricanant.

Hors service, une partie de ma soirée me revient. Ou plutôt de ma matinée. Après avoir bavé sur un Gil' improvisé chanteur des PZK, défendu une deuxième fois un 'Tonio un peu trop apprécié, j'avais rencontré une fille que j'avais sur le coup trouvé belle. Bon, il faisait sombre et j'étais beurré, donc... il y a circonstances atténuantes. Mais plus jamais je bois. Plus _jamais_. Enfin, voilà le moment gênant où je lui appelle un taxi et la raccompagne jusqu'à ce dernier, la remerciant pour tout et bla, et bla, et bla... Viennent ensuite les relents des différentes boissons. En rentrant chez moi, j'annonce à mes amis que j'ai vu des passants me fixer étrangement et d'autres se tenir les côtes tant ils riaient. Ils ne disent rien mais...

-Y'a des coins dans vos sourires ! On me cache quelque chose ! Qu'ai-je pu bien faire de pire ?!

-Fallait manier mieux la nuit, Man..., me fait Antonio.

-Arrête l'alcool, tu deviens grave ! Ajoute Gilbert.

-Mais je sais pas, rappelez-moi... J'me souviens pas, les gars !

-Bah, t'étais grave, continue à éluder mon ami espagnol.

-T'as pété ton câble ! Souviens-toi !

-Heho ! T'es monté sur l'chapiteau ! Lâche enfin Antonio. Accroché aux cordages...

-T'as failli t'aplatir comme un blaireau ! Heho ! Tu voulais pas redescendre !

-Quitte à vivre en hauteur... C'est mieux que de se pendre ! Je me défends pitoyablement.

La honte me submerge tandis qu'Antonio et Gilbert rient aux éclats malgré la douleur à leurs crânes. Je fais mine de me vexer puis me mets à rire avec eux. Soudain, Antonio s'étrangle presque et se lève en catastrophe, faisant tomber Gilbert. On l'interroge du regard ; il s'exclame ;

-Les mecs, il est seize heures passées et on avait une réunion des nations à l'autre bout de Paris il y a déjà vingt minutes !

Passé l'instant de panique, on cherche tant bien que mal des habits propres et repassés puis nous enfermons chacun dans une salle de bain. N'ayant pas le temps de faire chauffer l'eau, c'est sous un jet glacé que je me lave. Je sors de la douche, me sèche en quatrième vitesse. Je me coiffe puis me brosse les dents. C'est alors qu'après m'être rincé la bouche, je me redresse brusquement pour faire face à mon miroir et...

[... ... ...]

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH ! Résonna le cri strident de France.

Presque aussitôt, un autre retentit.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla Espagne.

Puis un troisième, venant de Prusse.

-QUOOOOOOOIIIIIIII ?!

Enroulées dans des peignoirs, les trois nations se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Voyant leurs états respectifs, les cris fusèrent.

-PAR TOUS LES PUTAINS DE DIEUX DE CETTE PUTAIN DE PLANÈTE QU'EST-CE QUI SE PUTAIN DE PASSE ?! S'égosilla Prusse.

-OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU ! Répétait France, sidéré.

-MERDE ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! AAAH ! S'époumonait Espagne.

France fondit alors en larmes et tomba à genoux, faisant se calmer ses deux amis qui s'approchèrent doucement.

-O-oye... Francis... C'est pas la peine de pleurer..., tenta Espagne pour calmer le français.

-Je sais m-mais... j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher ! Je te jure que je ne le fais pas exprès !

-Merde..., grogna Prusse. Moi j'arrive pas à me décontracter. J'vous promets ; j'ai le corps énervé, prêt à frapper et l'esprit normal, expliqua Prusse en même temps qu'il le constatait.

-Et moi..., se concentra Espagne. Je me sens sur le point de pleurer mais ma fierté est trop... grande. C'est trop bizarre. Parce que dans ma tête, ça va, je suis normal.

Les pleurs de France redoublèrent.

-Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ! J'me sens tellement... sensible ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi faut que ça m'arrive à moi ?!

-Moi, ce qui m'intéresse surtout... c'est de savoir comment on va expliquer ça aux autres à la réunion..., gémit Espagne.

-Avec mon poing dans la gueule, ouais ! Maugréa Prusse avant que ne se peigne un air catastrophé sur son visage. Merde, les mecs... J'voulais juste pas dire ça !

Espagne et Prusse se fixèrent longuement tandis que France pleurait dans les bras de l'espagnol. Alors ce dernier murmura ;

-Bon... Va falloir qu'on se trouve des robes.

[... ... ...]

-C'est inacceptable ! Cria Suisse.

-Deux heures de retard ! Renchérit Cuba.

-Mais on ne peut tout de même pas commencer sans eux, si ? Fit timidement Liechtenstein.

-Non, on ne peut pas. C'est bien pour ça que ça fait deux heures qu'on poirote ! S'exclama Angleterre. Je vous jure, si l'un d'eux se la ramène en arrivant, je le maudis pour les trois cents prochaines années !

-J'en rajouterai quelques petites centaines, fit Norvège dont la patience atteignait ses limites.

-Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi irresponsables..., soupira Autriche, en se retenant tant bien que mal d'exploser.

Et d'autres remarques furent faites dans la plus grande cacophonie possible. Cela dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Chine monta en pression. Il détestait le bruit quand celui-ci était mal venu. Mais, tout comme Japon, il faisait comme si de rien était et se concentrait pour garder son calme et ne _surtout pas_ éclater les divers crânes qui se trouveraient à portée de main. Évidement, Allemagne finit par craquer.

-SILENCE !

A cet instant, on aurait entendu une mouche voler. Hm. On l'aurait entendue voler si la porte de la salle de réunion n'avait pas été arrachée et jetée dans le couloir par... par qui ? Une jeune femme en tenue militaire très stricte mais très courte, aux longs cheveux gris métallisés, les fixait avec un regard de tueuse. Ses yeux rouges pleins de colère disaient clairement « je veux buter quelqu'un alors faites-vous tout petits ».

-Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?!

-Heu..., hésita Allemagne. Prusse ?

-Nan ! La reine d'Angleterre !

-Mais... Mais..., fut tout ce que put répliquer l'allemand.

-Mais quoi ? Ferme-la si t'es pas foutu de faire une phrase !

Trop choqué pour répondre, comme le reste des nations présentes, Allemagne ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant d'assister à l'entrée de... d'Espagne ? Très probablement vu sa peau ambrée et ses cheveux bruns. Vêtue d'une robe carmin, d'une ceinture, de chaussures et de gants noirs, elle avait dans ses cheveux noués en chignon des roses pourpres. Posant un regard vert dédaigneux sur l'assemblée, elle déclara ;

-Jusqu'à ce que je recouvre une apparence normale : ayez l'obligeance de m'appeler Carmen.

Et elle prit place à côté de Romano, comme à son habitude.

-Eh, elle est où l'autre niaise ? Demanda agressivement Prusse.

-Elle arrive, répondit froidement Espagne.

Et quand on parle du loup... Une troisième femme fit son entrée ; habillée d'une robe de bal bleu ciel à rubans roses, une croix bleu nuit autour du cou. Elle avait elle aussi des roses accordées à la couleur de sa robe dans les cheveux, mais ces derniers étaient plus foncés qu'habituellement, étant passés du blond au châtain. Un sourire gêné étirait ses lèvres, et ses joues avaient une légère teinte rosée. Les quelques mâchoires qui ne s'étaient pas encore décrochées le firent. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, France gagna sa place près d'Angleterre mais le silence perdurant, elle murmura ;

-Hem... Pardon pour le retard... La réunion peut commencer.

On entendit alors un gros choc. Les regards se tournèrent vers le fond de la salle où reposait le corps inerte de Corée. Cela sembla réveiller Angleterre qui se leva brusquement et pointa du doigt France en hurlant :

-NON MAIS C'EST QUOI ENCORE CETTE HISTOIRE ?! TU PEUX PAS TE POINTER COMME UNE FLEUR AVEC UNE PAIRE DE SEINS ET ANNONCER L'AIR DE RIEN LE DÉBUT D'UNE RÉUNION !

-Angleterre..., essaya d'intervenir Espagne.

-JE SAIS PAS D'OÙ TE VIENT CETTE NOUVELLE LUBIE MAIS Y'A QUE TOI QUE ÇA FAIT RIRE ! TU N'ES QU'UN IMMATURE ! LE PIRE CRÉTIN QUE J'AIE JAMAIS RENCONTRÉ ! ALORS JE SAIS PAS COMMENT T'AS RÉUSSI TON PETIT TOUR MAIS TU VAS Y METTRE UN TERME TOUT DE SUITE !

-ANGLETERRE ! Hurla à son tour Espagne en se levant après avoir tapé du poing sur la table. EST-CE QUE TU T'ÉCOUTES QUAND TU PARLES ?!

-Hein ? Fit Angleterre, perdu.

Espagne ne lui répondit pas mais il put voir France se mettre à pleurer et quitter la salle en courant. L'espagnole le fusilla du regard.

-Si tu crois que ça nous amuse d'être dans cet état et qu'en plus on en est responsables... Tu n'es vraiment qu'un... Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Romano, tiens ! Vous faites un beau duo de connards, cracha-t-elle avant de partir à la recherche de France.

Laissées ainsi en plan, les nations s'entreregardèrent tandis qu'Angleterre se laissait retomber, pâle comme la mort, sur sa chaise. C'est alors que Prusse applaudit lentement et, les yeux toujours pleins de haine, ricana.

-Alors là... Alors là... Respect, mon gentleman. Moi qui voulais attendre la fin de la réunion pour prévenir tout le monde de comment se comporter avec ces deux-là : tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de comprendre.

-Je..., voulut se défendre l'anglais.

-Mais ta gueule, pauv' type.

Angleterre se tut et Prusse reprit.

-Donc, j'vous fais le briefing maintenant, du coup. Pour France, qui se fait appeler Jeanne, par pitié ne lui criez pas dessus ! Elle est trop sensible et se met à chialer au moindre petit reproche ! C'est insupportable ! Et en ce qui concerne Espagne, Carmen quoi, elle... est compliquée. Peu importe ce que vous voulez, vous n'obtiendrez rien d'elle. Elle est... supérieure à vous et elle le sait.

-Et... Et toi ? Osa demander Allemagne.

-Moi ? Je vous déteste tous et je vous emmerde. Sur ce, bonne soirée, bande de demeurés.

[... ... ...]

Espagne hurlait intérieurement. Elle avait insulté Romano ! Dieu qu'elle s'en voulait... Mais elle n'y pouvait rien ! Plus le temps passait, plus son caractère « féminin » prenait le dessus au point d'être parfaitement incapable de parler « normalement », même avec ses deux plus proches amies, et elle se doutait bien qu'il en était de même pour ces dernières vu leur comportement. Mais, mettant sa rage de côté, elle entra dans la chambre de France où celle-ci pleurait le visage dans les mains.

-Oye... Jeanne..., l'appela Espagne en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Ah... Carmen... Je suis désolée... Je n'arrive pas... Je n'arrive à rien. Face à lui... c'est terrible. Il me déteste... Je le savais... Je m'en moquais. Mais maintenant, ça fait tellement mal... Je suis ridicule...

-Non, Jeanne. On a tous nos défauts, mais tu sais bien que ce sont ceux qu'on aime le plus qui ne voient jamais rien... Qui nous font le plus souffrir... Et cœur qui pleure d'amour est être qu'on ne peut résonner mais qu'il faut pardonner. Je sais que te dire de sécher tes larmes et d'oublier cet imbécile ne servirait à rien, et si je n'en pense pas moins, je te rappelle qu'en amour il ne faut pas attendre après celui qu'on espère. Tu as bien un proverbe qui dit qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, non ?

Un rire timide s'éleva enfin et la française se leva.

-Merci, Carmen. Je vais prendre un peu l'air. Tu veux venir ?

-Non, merci. Il faut que j'aille voir si la folle furieuse qu'est devenue Prusse n'a fait la peau à personne.

-D'accord. Mais fais attention à toi. N'oublie pas que nous ne pouvons désormais plus mentir et qu'il est presque impossible de nous esquiver par une pirouette.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a aucune chance pour j'oublie une chose pareille, répondit l'espagnole en rejoignant France près de la porte.

Sortant dans le couloir, elles se séparèrent, France prenant le chemin de l'extérieur, et Espagne de la salle de réunion. Sur la route, elle croisa Prusse qui claquait fièrement des talons sur le sol carrelé.

-Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Réfléchir à quel pays je vais envahir.

-Ah... Les autres sont encore-... ?

-Ouais, la coupa la prussienne. Ils percutent tout juste à quel point c'est la merde. 'Fin reste que nos « proches », si tu vois c'que j'veux dire. J'ai fait fuir tous les autres. Ils se sont enfermés dans leurs chambres. Sauf Corée, il est toujours dans les vapes et personne n'a encore pensé à le ramasser.

-Hm. Allons. Passe une bonne soirée.

Espagne reprit sa marche et rejoignit ces « proches » qu'avait évoqués Prusse. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en grande discussion. Ou plutôt en grande engueulade pour savoir qui, pourquoi, comment...

-Je sais comment arranger ça ! On va créer un super-héros et remonter le temps, trouver le coupable et l'empêcher de nuire ! S'écria Amérique.

-Si l'idée n'était pas aussi stupide, je serais presque impressionné que tu aies utilisé un verbe tel que « nuire ». Railla Angleterre.

-Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de vous battre cinq minutes ?! Le problème est sérieux ! Intervint Hongrie, une poêle à frire pour argument.

Autriche souffla de dépit. Romano, dans son coin, parlait dans sa moustache, injuriant on ne savait qui bien qu'Espagne se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Elle se racla alors la gorge pour attirer l'attention. Le silence rétabli, elle alla s'asseoir sur la table et croisa les jambes.

-Bien. Je vois que vous n'avez trouvé aucune solution. Ça ne me surprend pas, incapables que vous êtes. J'ai simplement honte pour toi, Amérique : à ton age, tu pars encore dans tes délires de super-héros ? Et dire que c'est ça la superpuissance mondiale... Je m'étonne surtout, Angleterre, que tu sois toujours ici. Je pensais que tu aurais un minimum de remord et que tu serais parti demander pardon à Jeanne. Mais il faut croire que nous n'avons pas les même valeurs.

Angleterre voulut répliquer mais Hongrie le devança, pour couper court à toute dispute.

-Mais, voyons, heu, Carmen, pourquoi remettre cette histoire entre France et Angleterre sur le plateau ?... Pourquoi lui en vouloir autant ? Ce n'est qu'un... acte manqué dû à la surprise...

-Un acte manqué ? Ah ! S'il n'y avait que ça ! Mais monsieur est toujours comme ça avec elle ! Toujours à lui crier dessus, à l'insulter ! Il me rappelle quelqu'un, tiens !

-Et voilà ! Ça repart ! S'indigna alors Romano. Je n'ai rien dit et elle m'agresse ! Se défendit-il auprès d'Hongrie avant de s'adresser à Espagne. Sérieux, c'est quoi ton problème ?!

Oh non. Pas ça. Surtout pas _ça_. Et pourtant... Alors qu'Espagne se criait de se taire, la femme qu'il était devenue répondit avec hargne.

-Mon problème, Romano ? C'est justement ça. C'est toi. Tout le temps. Depuis toujours. Tu comprends ? Moi, je voulais ton frère, mais j'ai hérité de monseigneur Romano. Ah, le cadeau empoisonné que m'a fait Autriche ce jour-là. Moi, je voulais quelqu'un de souriant, de serviable, de gentil, et au lieu de ça, j'ai eu un éternel mécontent, fainéant, et d'une méchanceté presque palpable. Mais si encore ce n'avait été qu'au début, le temps que je t'élève... mais non. Monsieur n'a pas daigné changer, ou s'assagir de quelque manière que ce soit. Monsieur est resté imbuvable, bien que je le nourrisse, le lave, et le blanchisse. Son travail de ménagère, c'est moi qui l'accomplissais, malgré les guerres et les crises auxquelles je devais faire face. Sans oublier qu'il me fallait réparer tous les dégâts qu'il faisait et partir à sa rescousse chaque fois qu'il se faisait enlever... De ma vie, mon regret le plus grand est de ne pas t'avoir laissé à Turquie le jour où il t'a kidnappé. Cela répond-t-il à ta question, très cher ?

Durant sa tirade, l'espagnole s'était levée et de plus en plus approchée de Romano, jusqu'à ce que, s'étant penchée, leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il semblait alors qu'un froid polaire régnait dans la pièce et Hongrie frissonna. Espagne se redressa et reporta son attention vers Angleterre.

-Quant à toi, au-delà de mon avis sur ton comportement avec Jeanne, tu as tout intérêt à aller ramper à ses pieds et la récupérer... si tant est que tu aies un jour eu conscience de l'avoir. Tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as d'avoir son affection. Enfin, il est tard, je vais donc tenter de dormir un peu. En espérant que les choses se seront améliorées demain.

[... ... ...]

Autriche marchait dans l'air du soir, se promenant dans le jardin de l'hôtel où aurait dû se dérouler la réunion des nations. Il soupira. Le Bad Friend Trio n'était peut-être pas responsable de ce qui lui arrivait mais, _comme par hasard_ , c'était tombé sur ces trois-là. Il se demandait pour qui la situation était la plus dure. Pour ceux qui la subissait physiquement ou ceux qui devaient supporter les caractères devenus infernaux des trois victimes ? Repensant à Espagne, il se mordit la lèvre. Prusse était imbuvable, certes. France était... touchante, fort bien. Mais Espagne était... indescriptiblement compliquée. Étrangement folle de rage envers Romano et d'un instinct protecteur incroyable concernant France. La chose lui échappait. Si elles avaient dû avoir un comportement à l'opposé de l'original, Espagne aurait haï tout le monde, et Prusse, au contraire, aurait dû se montrer aimante avec bon nombre de personne. Il soupira une nouvelle fois : il ne comprenait décidément plus rien. C'est alors qu'une voix douce l'interpella.

-Bonsoir, Autriche.

Il cessa d'avancer et, tournant la tête à droite, vit France qui s'approchait doucement. S'il y en avait une qui avait bien tourné, c'était elle. Il lui sourit.

-Bonsoir, Jeanne.

-Il fait bon, ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Que fais-tu là ?

-Oh. Je me balade un peu. Je réfléchis.

-Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Veux-tu m'accompagner ?

-Avec plaisir.

Ils reprirent leur promenade, marchant côte à côte. Autriche hésita un moment à aborder le sujet, craignant de la faire pleurer, puis se dit que les choses n'avanceraient pas sans un minimum de prise de risque.

-Angleterre est-il venu s'excuser ?

-Non, fit tristement Jeanne. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il n'est pas vraiment en tort. Je suppose que j'aurais réagi de manière similaire si les rôles avaient été échangés.

-Es-tu en train de me dire que tu lui as pardonné son comportement ?

-Oh, bien sûr. C'est Arthur ! Il ne le montre pas souvent, mais il peut être véritablement adorable !

-Eh bien... Carmen disait vrai. Il n'a pas conscience de la chance qu'il a d'avoir ton affection. Jusqu'à quand comptais-tu cacher cet amour ?

-Cet amour ? S'étonna Jeanne.

-Mais, oui. Il est clair que tu es amoureuse de lui, répondit Autriche, surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme.

-Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Arthur, voyons ! Gloussa-t-elle. Celui que j'aime est tout autre !

Alors qu'Autriche s'apprêtait à la questionner sur le sujet, France se décomposa.

-Oh, je t'en prie ! Ne me demande pas qui ! S'écria-t-elle en s'arrêtant net de marcher.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous sommes toutes trois incapables de mentir ! Gémit France avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.

Autriche l'observa, sidéré. Puis, reprenant contenance, il comprit qu'il tenait là sa chance. Saisissant doucement les poignets de la jeune femme, il lui fit baisser les mains et demanda calmement ;

-Qui est-ce ?

Il la vit tenter de contenir les mots, en vain.

-C'est Antonio, bien sûr.

-Alors pourquoi montrer autant d'attachement à Angleterre ?

-Car il est mon petit protégé... Mon ami de toujours... Celui avec qui je passais mes plus puissantes alliances et remportais mes plus belles victoires. Mon plus fidèle rival.

-C'est pour ça ?

-Pour ça quoi ?

-Que maintenant, le drapeau anglais est partout dans ton pays ?

-Oh... C'est-à-dire que voyant que notre relation se détériorait, j'ai voulu arranger les choses en lui démontrant mon estime pour son pays... Et quoi de mieux qu'afficher l'Union Jack partout où il était possible de l'y mettre ? J'ai lancé cette mode de fannatitude parce que... quoi que j'en dise, je l'aime sa culture ! Et puis... c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très doué en cuisine... mais les muffins, c'est très bon ! Et puis il y a le fish and chips, le steack frittes... Et puis ces espèces de petits pains tout ronds fourrés à je ne sais quoi, c'est délicieux ! Oh, et le thé anglais, c'est quand même de loin le meilleur ! Et aussi-...

-Je pense avoir compris, l'interrompit Autriche. Tu l'adores, mais tu préfères Espagne. C'est surprenant dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Mais, j'en reviens à l'une de mes précédentes questions : jusqu'à quand comptes-tu cacher cet amour ?

-Eh bien... aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire ce que tout le monde sait déjà, murmura France. Que son cœur est déjà pris par Romano.

Autriche ne répondit pas mais un sourire étira ses lèvres. Celui-ci se fit de plus en plus grand, jusqu'à ce que, devant les yeux écarquillés de France, il se saisisse d'un mouchoir pour cacher sa bouche et éclate de rire. Ce fut alors le début d'un fou rire qui le mit à genoux et fit paniquer la française, tant et si bien qu'elle courut vers l'hôtel chercher de l'aide. Elle entra en criant au secours dans le hall de réception. Elle gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre en criant toujours et rencontra dans le couloir Amérique qui sortait tout juste de sa chambre, une chemise et un jean enfilé à la va-vite. Espagne accourait, elle aussi, alertée par les cris, les cheveux en bataille et un simplement vêtue d'un peignoir laissant peu de place à l'imagination.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'exclama Amérique.

-C'est... C'est Autriche ! Expliqua France. Il faut venir, vite ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tenta aussitôt Espagne, pour la rassurer. On va y retourner ensemble, et...

-Dans cette tenue ?! S'exclama Amérique. Tu veux attraper la mort ? Non, moi j'y vais, toi, tu préviens Angleterre qu'on a potentiellement un problème grave avec Autriche. Pas besoin d'inquiéter quelqu'un d'autre avec ça pour l'instant. France, conduis-moi où tu étais.

France acquiesça et commença à redescendre les escaliers. Amérique la suivit mais Espagne l'apostropha.

-Hé, Amérique !

-Oui ?

-C'est bien la première fois que tu te conduis suivant ton prétendu rang, lui asséna-t-elle, tranchante mais fière, avant de se détourner pour trouver Angleterre.

[... ... ...]

Alors que France venait de partir, Prusse sortit de sa cachette et se posta devant Autriche. Celui-ci releva la tête et la rage présente dans les yeux de la prussienne calma aussitôt son fou rire.

-P-Prusse ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'ai vu avec Jeanne. Alors je vous ai suivis.

Autriche se releva.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais savoir ce que vous vous disiez. C'est mon amie. Et j'ai même pas vu qu'elle était amoureuse de Carmen. Fait chier... Et toi, que j'connais depuis que la Terre est Terre ; j'ai pas été foutue de calculer que t'en avais après l'une de mes plus proches amies.

D'un coup de poing dans le ventre, elle le remit à genoux et le saisit par col.

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est MOI qui te pourris la vie depuis toujours ! MOI qui ai passé toute ma vie à envahir ton pays, encore, et encore, et encore ! MOI qui t'ai fait la guerre à la première occasion ! MOI qui me suis alliée à Antonio et Francis pour me battre contre toi ! MOI, MOI et MOI ! MOI qui t'ai donné une importance que tu n'as jamais eue pour personne ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a que je n'ai pas pour que tu fermes les yeux là-dessus ?! Pauvre musicien, comment oses-tu la préférer à MOI alors même que la seule force de ton passé réside en celle qui JE lui ai donnée ?!

Les deux nations se fixèrent longuement, l'une le souffle coupé, l'autre enragée. Alors Autriche comprit et, retrouvant un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire normal, dit :

-Prusse, lâche-moi.

-NE ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRE !

-Prusse. Je n'ai aucune vue sur France, alors lâche-moi.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie ? Le défia-t-elle.

-Alors je me verrai obligé de te dire ce que je pense être la cause de ta colère.

-Je t'écoute, fit-elle, venimeuse.

-Très bien. Alors je pense tu es jalouse. Jalouse que je puisse aimer France plus que je ne t'aime toi. Cette jalousie serait nourrie par un amour que tu aurais pour moi et que tu aurais caché. Tout comme tu nous as caché à tous l'affection que tu as pour ton prochain en général mais que ton actuelle mésaventure a révélé par une haine qui n'est pas tienne. Et comme tu ne peux plus mentir, je te demande... si je me trompe. Alors, Prusse, ai-je tort ?

Prusse comprit avec horreur qu'elle était piégée. Mise au pied du mur par sa « sincérité » mais refusant de prononcer ces mots qui lui brûleraient la gorge, elle répondit physiquement. Libérant le col de l'autrichien, elle plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et l'embrassa avec hargne. Les yeux clos, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par un raclement de gorge.

-Hem. Je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger mais... Prusse, je crois que tu devrais te changer.

Prusse baissa les yeux et s'observa. La nation prussienne, un instant stupéfaite, bondit sur ses pieds en hurlant.

-JE SUIS MOI ! JE SUIS MON AWESOME MOI ! AH ! Une seconde. Test. Je déteste la bière. AH ! JE PEUX MENTIR ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT DE NOUVEAU MOI !

Alors seulement il percuta la remarque d'Amérique.

-Cette jupe est un peu courte, non ? Mouais. Mon awesome moi s'en va mettre des vêtements aussi awesome qui lui et-...

Il se passa une main sur la figure.

-Wahou... J'me sens... super fatigué d'un seul coup.

-Ok. J'vais te ramener à ta chambre avant que tu ne nous fasses un malaise, déclara l'américain en s'approchant pour soutenir Prusse.

Ils s'éloignèrent lentement, laissant France et Autriche ensemble. La française lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu riais... beaucoup. Ça ne te ressemblait pas. C'était assez... effrayant.

-Ah. Mes excuses.

-Ce n'est rien. Et si l'on rentrait à l'hôtel ?

-Oui. Rentrons.

Ils prirent le chemin du retour, souriants.

-Je suis contente que Prusse soit redevenu lui-même.

-Oui, moi aussi.

-Et que vous vous soyez mis ensemble. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on le voyait se morfondre sur ton dédain !

-J'avais cru comprendre que ça faisait un moment, oui...

France s'amusa du teint un peu pâle de l'autrichien.

-Il n'y a pas été avec le dos de la cuillère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Mais il me fallait bien ça... Allons ! Revenons-en à ton cas ! Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui m'a tant fait rire ?

[... ... ...]

Carmen réajusta son peignoir et prit la direction de la chambre d'Angleterre en grognant. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir ce crétin, pourtant il le fallait. Alors elle rejoignit de mauvaise grâce la nation anglaise dans la chambre de laquelle elle entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle le trouva assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vague.

-Hem... Angleterre ? L'appela-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

-Tu le savais ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que France m'aimait à ce point.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

L'anglais soupira.

-Il y a une fée qui me suit partout. Après que tu sois partie te coucher, elle est allée à la recherche de France l'a suivie un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Autriche et qu'ils aient une discussion à mon sujet... qu'elle est aussitôt venue me rapporter.

Espagne se sentit geler sur place mais ne laissa rien paraître de son mal-être.

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que tu la sais amoureuse de toi ?

-Amoureuse ? De moi ? Elle ne l'est pas !

-Bien que si, elle l'est. Ta fée elle-même te l'a dit.

-Certainement pas ! Il était justement question d'une grande affection pour moi qui n'atteignait pas celle qu'elle avait pour toi !

L'espagnole s'assombrit.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

-Ce n'est pas fait pour l'être !

-Ça suffit, Angleterre ! France t'aime depuis le jour où elle t'a rencontré !

-Non ! France me voit comme son, je cite « petit protégé, ami de toujours » ! Tu n'as qu'à demander à Autriche, si tu ne me crois pas !

-Eh bien c'est ce que je vais faire ! Cria Espagne avant de se rappeler que lorsqu'Angleterre mentait, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu... Tu dis donc que France... m'aime... moi ?

-Oui ! Fit l'anglais, exaspéré. C'est ce que je me tue à te répéter !

La nation espagnole sembla pensive puis, oubliant totalement ce pourquoi elle était venue, tourna les talons et partit en courant. Elle voulait trouver France pour lui parler, mais à l'angle du couloir, c'est avec Romano qu'elle tomba nez à nez. Ce dernier rougit et baissa les yeux.

-Ah... Espagne... Je te cherchais...

-Écoute, Romano, je n'ai pas le t-...

-Non, attends ! Je suis désolé ! S'affola Italie du Sud. Je suis désolé si j'ai été... Si j'ai pas été à la hauteur ! Si j'ai pas été celui que t'aurais voulu avoir ! Je sais bien que mon frère il est plus... il est bien mieux que moi, mais tu sais... Moi... j'ai beau dire des tas de trucs méchants et t'insulter à longueur de journée... mais c'est juste que... enfin... J'ai pas d'excuse, mais je suis désolé ! Et je veux que tu redeviennes comme avant parce que tu es le... la seule personne qu'ait jamais fait attention à moi. Et aussi parce que... même si c'était pas vrai... même si tu le pensais pas vraiment, j'aimais bien quand tu me complimentais ! Même mon frère n'a jamais été capable de le faire ! Et puis, tu sais, par rapport à tout ce que je faisais si mal, quand j'étais petit, tu sais, et bah j'me sentais mal après, parce que je savais que je t'avais déçue et, et, et, tu sais, je-...

Il ne put terminer sa tirade car Espagne le tira à elle. Il fondit en larmes dans ses bras et elle se sentit brusquement coupable.

-Ça va... Chut... Ça va... Ne t'en fais pas... Tout est pardonné... C'est mon... nouveau caractère qui m'a fait me mettre en colère... et puis, je voulais juste te faire réagir. Allez... Tout va bien maintenant... Calme-toi...

Elle le laissa pleurer encore un moment puis le repoussa doucement.

-Je dois te laisser : il faut absolument que je parle à France. Passe une bonne nuit.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et reprit sa course. Dans les marches, rencontrant Amérique et Prusse, elle se figea. L'albinos, qui peinait de plus en plus à tenir sur ses deux jambes, trouva néanmoins la force de ricaner.

-Eh bah, chérie. Jolie paire de seins !

Espagne prit peur et vérifia que son peignoir n'avait pas bougé dans sa course, mais voyant qu'il était toujours parfaitement en place, elle éclata l'arcade du prussien.

-Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un foutu pervers, Gilbert.

Et elle reprit sa route. Elle n'eut pas à sortir dans le froid du soir maintenant bien avancé car à l'instant où elle terminait de dévaler les escaliers, France entrait dans le hall, accompagnée d'Autriche. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il vit Espagne, murmura ;

-Bon, eh bien moi je vais vous laisser...

Lorsqu'il eut déserté la place, Espagne s'écria ;

-Angleterre m'a dit que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui !

France, toujours plantée à l'entrée du hall, répliqua, la voix chevrotante ;

-Et Autriche m'a dit que tu ne l'étais pas de Romano !

-Tu m'as crue amoureuse de Lovino ?! Sembla s'étrangler l'espagnole.

-Tu me l'as bien crue d'Arthur ! Se défendit aussitôt la française.

Un silence gêné s'installa, les deux nations détournant obstinément le regard l'une de l'autre.

-Alors, heu..., finit par tenter Espagne. Tu es amoureuse de qui ? Non, parce que tu vois... Angleterre m'a dit que c'était moi. Mais je préfère l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Oh... Eh bien... Il se peut que... Il se pourrait bien que ce soit toi.

-Ah, d'accord. Parce que, tu vois... c'est bête parce que ça fait un moment que j'essaye de te caser avec Angleterre en croyant que... alors que si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, on aurait gagné un temps considérable. Et puis, si tu m'avais demandé pour Lovino, j'aurais pu te le dire tout de suite que ce n'était pas lui que... comment dire ? Que c'était... toi.

Les deux nations se cherchèrent alors des yeux et France s'exclama :

-Jésus, Marie, Joseph : Antonio, tu es redevenu toi !

-Mais toi aussi !

Ils observèrent tous deux leur reflet dans le marbre à leurs pieds puis Espagne interrogea France.

-Oye, tu t'sens pas... genre... fatigué ?

[... ... ...]

Espagne se réveilla à côté de France. La veille, ils avaient juste eu le temps de se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre, de se déshabiller et de s'écrouler sur le lit. Il sentit alors un bras venir enlacer sa taille. Il sourit. Cette petite mésaventure avait finalement eu du bon.

-Réveillé, Francis ?

-Hm, répondit mollement l'intéressé avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'épaule nue de l'espagnol.

-Déjà ? S'amusa Espagne.

-Depuis le temps que j'attends ça, je ne vais m'en priver.

-Ah... Je regrette déjà la timide Jeanne.

-Arrête. Je vais mourir de honte..., gémit France.

-Allons, ce n'était pas la première fois que je te voyais en robe !

-J'étais un enfant, et c'était la mode.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, répliqua Espagne avant de se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

Pendant un moment, France ne dit rien, puis il céda à la curiosité.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A rien. C'est à cause de cette histoire de robe, j'étais juste en train de me rappeler cette époque où tu ressemblais vraiment à la demoiselle en détresse des contes pour enfant, tout seul dans ton grand palais vide.

Le français ignora la moquerie.

-Et donc ?

-Bah... en ce temps-là, si j'avais pu tuer Prusse, je l'aurais fait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'en prie. Il s'accaparait toute ton attention avec ce foutu poussin. Je faisais effet plante verte.

-Attends. Tu parles de l'époque où tu refusais catégoriquement de m'adresser la parole mais où, paradoxalement, tu passais ton temps à m'offrir des fleurs ?

-Hem. Ouais.

France rit doucement.

-C'est adorable, dit-il avant de se redresser pour embrasser Espagne qui lui rendit son baiser.

[... ... ...]

Les nations faisaient les gros yeux. Jamais. J-A-M-A-I-S Prusse et Autriche ne s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre en réunion. Mais après avoir eu Prusse en version néo-nazi, ils avaient le droit à Prusse en mode sourire niais et regard énamouré. Certains se demandaient même ce qui était le plus flippant entre les deux. D'autant qu'Autriche ne disait rien. R-I-E-N. Le silence était de mort. On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Même Suisse ne braillait pas quant au retard qu'avaient France et Espagne. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux... Les deux nations entrèrent. France alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle près d'Angleterre. Espagne suivit le mouvement et tapota sur l'épaule de Turquie qui se trouvait être l'autre voisin de France.

-Dis, tu veux bien me laisser ta place, s'il te plaît ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment le turc.

-Ah. T'as pas bien saisi. Tu. Me. Laisses. Ta. Place.

Ni une, ni deux : la nation arabe rejoignit Romano. L'espagnol retrouva son sempiternel sourire débile et s'assit.

-B-bien..., fit Amérique. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, la réunion va pouvoir commencer...

-Non, grogna Angleterre. Non, pas encore.

-Pourquoi ? On a encore oublié Canada ?

-Non, je suis là, murmura la timide nation.

Première nouvelle. Mais qui était ce type ? Peu importait. Angleterre se leva, se tourna vers France et d'une forte déclara ;

-V-voilà. Je m'exc-... Je m'exc... Je... Je m'excuse !

Et il se rassit, les joues en feu. Pour France, il y eut comme un temps de chargement, puis il se jeta sur la nation britannique pour la câliner, sous les cris de protestation de cette dernière. Mais la stupidité étant contagieuse, plusieurs autres nations trouvèrent une raison pour s'engueuler et/ou se battre avec leur voisin et/ou avec une nation à l'opposé de la salle. Allemagne soupira. C'était pourtant bien parti... Du coin de l'œil, il vit alors que les pulsions meurtrières qui avaient fait d'Espagne l'un des plus grands pirates de son temps reprenaient du service tandis que leur espagnol de propriétaire réfléchissait à ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui servir d'arme pour tuer ce foutu connard d'anglais qui _osait_ s'accaparer ainsi _son_ amant. L'allemand se fit d'abord la remarque qu'Espagne était vraiment possessif, puis il sortit en entraînant Italie avec lui parce que les chaises commençaient à voler.

Corée, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille, se réveilla. Il avait vraiment fait un rêve bizarre. Non, plus un cauchemar qu'un rêve en fait. Il chercha le Bad Friend Trio des yeux. Tiens, Espagne n'était pas à côté de Romano, et il semblait avoir rapiné l'arme favorite de Russie, soit dit, un robinet de métal, et calculait à présent la trajectoire du coup qui lui permettrait d'avoir la tête d'Angleterre sans toucher France. Bon, ça sortait de l'ordinaire mais tant que c'était une bagarre, ça allait. Ce qui le gêna plus, se fut de trouver Prusse en train de rouler la pelle du siècle, non, du millénaire, à Autriche. En soi, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant venant du prussien, mais que l'autrichien y prenne son pied était plus inquiétant. Ainsi, Corée retomba dans les pommes.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur** **: Alors, pour commencer, la chanson d'Antonio est la traduction de "** **Best Friends** **" de Janoskians. Celle de Gilbert est "** **Chuis bo** **" des PZK et pour Francis, il s'agit de "** **Désolé pour hier soir** **" de Tryo. Ensuite... pourquoi un délire avec Nyotalia ? A cause de Prusse et des PZK :** **« Même en meuf j'suis sûr que j'suis bonne. » Ah, et j'allais oublier, le titre vient d'une chanson de Michel Sardou ; "** **Être une femme** **".**


End file.
